matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Rifle Mk.II
* * ** ** |type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.6.0|efficiency/_damage = *Main: 57 *GL: 59|fire_rate = *Main: 99 *GL: 10|capacity = *Main: 30 (max 300) (60 default) *GL: Up to 9 rounds (1 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 370 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.6.0 Special Forces update. Appearance It is an assault rifle with a 6X optical scope resembling the ACOG scope. It features an underbarrel grenade launcher that is functional. Strategy It deals high damage, fire rate, good capacity and mobility. Its accuracy is very good. Tips *Use this in any range. *Do not camp in the same place for a long time, since you will be vulnerable to ambush attacks. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Aim for the head to get headshots and double the damage. *Its grenade launcher is ideal for area denial attacks. *Keep your shots count so as to conserve ammo while firing. *The high fire rate can empty a magazine fast, so conserve bullets. *Unlike Combat Rifle, its spread is quite minimal even in continuous fire. The same goes for the recoil. *The extremely low spread of full auto can help when attacking long-range opponents. Be sure to use it when the situation calls for it. *You can take down jetpack users as its fire rate is quite fast. *Its 6X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Its grenade launcher is functional, meaning that you can use this attachment against groups of enemies. Be sure to use it when the situation calls for it. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. *This weapon is good for siege attackers, so keep moving on top of the ram while shooting at the opponents. Counters *Catch them off-guard by sneaking up behind them and eliminating them with a melee or other powerful close-range weapon, such as the Triple Musket. *It is deadly to attack head-to-head against users at close range. Instead, try flanking around the user and attack them from their sides. *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not good at close range. Be aware of skilled players, for they can annihilate you regardless of the range. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Use a one-shot sniper to take its users out. *Flanking the user is a good option. Due to the all-around nature of this weapon, the element of surprise is a benefit, however, don't try to melee the user, as this weapon's fast fire rate can shred you in seconds. *Take cover and/or flank when someone uses this weapon on you. However, it has a usable grenade launcher so be aware of it. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It seems to be a successor of the Combat Rifle due to the following characteristics: **It has a usable grenade launcher. **It has a 6X zoom. **Its accuracy and damage is greatly augmented. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary